


What's your name?

by swang40



Category: Evak - Fandom, SKAM (TV), Skam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Night Stand, dubcon, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swang40/pseuds/swang40
Summary: "I ..am so sleepy...""You can sleep." A light kiss landed on his forehead.He totally lost it. "How can I fucking sleep when you still fucking me?!"There are two rules for one night stand: no real name exchanges, no number exchanges. Isak follows both but there is still trouble.





	What's your name?

Isak wanted to cry. He already came twice, but the person on top still kept pounding into him. "Can...uh...can we sleep now?" His voice was raspy. The thrusting finally stopped. _Hooray!!!_ Isak cheered internally until a pillow was put under his waist. The guy adjusted the angle before starting again. This time was so much deeper.

"I ..am so sleepy..."

"You can sleep." A light kiss landed on his forehead.

He totally lost it. "How can I fucking sleep when you are still fucking me?!"

"Then don't." The guy chuckled while moving faster.

Before Isak blacked out, he heard, "What's your name?" Although he felt his body no longer belonged to him and his voice was broken apart while trying to answer, his mind was still clear. "Jonas." _Sorry, Jonas._

 

“Fuck!” was the only thing Isak wanted to say when he woke up in a hotel room with an extremely sore body at noon. He was not alone. The person who caused all of this was still sleeping beside him. He quietly got off the bed putting on clothes as fast as he could (accidentally stepping on an opened lube making his feet so sticky and reminding him of how desperate last night was) before running out of the hotel.

Sitting in the backseat of the taxi, everything just played so vividly in his head.

 

On Wednesday morning, he and his boyfriend, Alex, kissed goodbye like usual before going to work. Half way through the day, he realized he forgot the folder for the afternoon meeting. When he rushed back home, he heard groan from the bedroom. Through the slightly opened door, he saw Alex was having sex with someone else. Instead of walking into the room yelling at them, he left quietly. By the end of the day, he broke up with Alex through a text before blocking his number. That sounded so pathetic and it truly was, since he still loved Alex. Their relationship had lasted for three years, which was his longest and earnest relationship.

After staying home eating cup noodles for three days without going to work, he decided to quit the self pity and to have some fun. So on Saturday night, he sat in a gay bar looking for one night stand. As he finally spotted a handsome brown hair guy who was a little shorter than him, he put down his drink adjusting his clothes and…

“Shit…” A person threw himself into his arms with full force almost knocking him down. Isak’s curse tailed off when he saw his face. He was stunning, his eyes half closed, his lips reddened probably because of beer. Isak’s eyes could not help looking down. Long legs, slim waist, and a beautiful neck that he wanted to bite on. This guy was still rubbing his face against his chest while wrapping around his neck, totally unaware that his clothes had already been taken off by Isak internally.

When he supported his waist letting him stand on his feet, Isak signed. Why he was so fucking tall? The problem was that Isak had been top since he came out, and he tended to stay that way tonight. However, everything else about this guy was just so perfect. _Maybe I could…wait Isak, he is drunk, you can’t do anything to drunk guy._ After talking some sense to himself, he looked around the bar asking, "Anyone knows him?" The bar was really loud, and no one seemed to notice them. _Okay, I'm done doing good things, I'm not going to carry a unresponsive drunkard around no matter how hot he is._ However, those long arms just stuck to his neck so tight like a chewing gum when he started to untangle them. After trying for five minutes, he panted giving up before walking to the elevator.

This bar was underground, and above it there was a hotel. _So damn considerate._ When Isak carried him into a hotel room before throwing him on the bed, he was dragged down. The scent on his body combining with the beer made Isak feel dizzy. _All I want is to go back to the bar to find someone to fuck. Why is it so hard?_ He shook his head while getting up until the guy suddenly rolled over, pressing his lips on his. _This is ...this is so good._ Isak cupped his face while kissing back. And everything just got out of control after that.

 

Luckily, it was Sunday, he did not need to go to work, but he did not want to go back to his apartment either since Alex was probably waiting there like past few days trying to start an endless talk with him. "Hey, Jonas. Can I stay in your place for several days? Alex can't leave me alone."

"Sure, dude." Jonas said. "Are you gonna drive here? There is no place to park your car."

"No, I'm taking a taxi. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay."

 

Today, a week after his breakup, he finally could move back to his apartment since Alex stopped calling all of his friends asking about him or knocking at his door 24/7.

When he was working on a project in his office, Vilde called. "Hey, Isak. I heard you broke up with Alex." Her voice was light as usual, "That 's sad." Vilde was one of his best friends in high school, who worked as an assistant professor in Oslo National Academy of the Arts.

"Vilde, are you calling me to pity my past relationship?" Isak held the phone using his cheek and shoulder while typing.

"No, no,no, I just wonder if you have time at 4:00 this afternoon?" Vilde asked, "I have a friend wanting to meet you."

"No, Jonas is going to help me move out of his place around 3:00."Isak checked his schedule, "It's no way we can finish at 4:00."

"Can't you move at five?" Vilde said, "My friend is dying to see you."

"Why?" Isak stopped typing.

"He saw your picture on my phone the other day." Vilde said excitedly, "He is really hot."

"Vilde..." He signed, "I just broke up a week ago. Don't you think it is too early to introduce me to a new guy?"

"Come on, just meet a new friend," Vilde still tried to persuade him. "He had been asking me about you all week. Please, please....."

"....Fine," Isak finally gave up, "But I can only stay for half an hour."

"Great!" Vilde laughed.

 

At four o'clock in the afternoon, "Jonas, from now on, I'm Jonas, you are Isak!" Isak whispered to Jonas quickly when he saw the guy sitting beside Vilde in the coffee shop. "What the fuck dude?" Jonas was confused, "What are you talking about?" Isak could not hear anything, he felt his feet were pinned on the floor. Yeah, that extremely hot guy who smiled at them was the one he met at the bar the other night.

His heart pounded faster and faster as he walked closer to their table until one thought passed. This guy was totally drunk that day, he could barely walk on his own, it was just impossible for him to actually recall anything from that night.

Vilde cheerfully introduced them before dragging Jonas to sit at another table leaving him and the guy, Even, alone.

Even looked more beautiful today. He wore a black shirt that had the logo of the coffee shop. As Isak felt his face became hot under Even's silent gaze, he tried to come up with something to talk about. "You work here?"

"Yeah." Even nodded while taking a sip of his coffee before resting his chin on his hand. _Can't you say something more than yes? Don't you know how to keep a_ _conversation following?_ Isak was screaming inside while trying to come up with next topic, "How do you know Vilde?"

"She is my teacher."

"Oh, teacher, " Isak nodded staring at his cup before he suddenly looked up, "Teacher?! You are a student?"

"Yeah, I'm a senior this year."

"How old are you?"

"I 'm going to be 22 next month." A sweet smile with a sharp tooth.

Isak counted his fingers under the table. _Even is six years younger than him. Fucking Vilde._

As Isak gritted his teeth cursing Vilde, Even asked, "Do you want to go out with me this weekend?"

"WWWWWWWhat?" _Wow! He is straightforward._  "We just met."

Even's smile deepened, "Just hang out with a new friend."

_That's bullshit..._

Isak was sure he was mesmerized by those blue eyes or that deep voice when he nodded and gave his number to Even.

Even saved his number before looking at his watch, "Sorry, my shift will start soon, I need to get ready." He stood up waving his phone, "I 'll text you."

"Okay." He looked at Even until he walked into the stuff room.

Vilde and Jonas sat back beside him immediately, "How did it go?" Vilde asked.

"Vilde, why didn't you tell me he was your student? He is six years younger than me."

"Oh, Isak. Sorry, I didn't realize you were this old already, but, " She cheered up again, "Age is not a barrier! Don't you think he is really hot?"

Although Isak really wanted to punch Vilde in the face, he kinda agreed to what she said.

"Yeah, he is hot." Isak smiled at a new message from an unknown number. **Hey, this is Even.**

When he saved his number, another message came. His smile froze as he read it.

**I had a great time the other night, Isak, or Jonas:)**


End file.
